Mobile devices, such as smart phones, tablets, Internet of Things (IoT), etc., may include an integrated circuit with various circuit components connected via a plurality of interconnects, such as traces, pads, and/or vias. An example of a circuit component may include an inductor. However, inductors may take up a relatively greater amount of real estate on the integrated circuit than other circuit components, such as voltage dividers, buffers, resistors, transistors, capacitors, or other active or passive devices. Accordingly, producing integrated circuits with a compact form factor, while at the same time meeting the needs and/or requirements of mobile devices, may be more difficult when inductors are utilized as part of an integrated circuit.